


The Party Is Over

by MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii



Series: The Party [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is a ex pedophile, Attempted Kidnapping, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Cheating, Everyone they know has a Mommy or daddy because why the fuck not, Ex Sex, F/F, I'm Going to Hell, If you only read one work by me, Lena is now a violinist, Light DSM, Like... Pretending though, Living Together, Mommy Kink, Oh My God, Past Rape/Non-con, Praise Kink, Pre-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Spanking, Speedy Recovery, What Have I Done, because so am i, but like... The second def of it pn google, mommy/baby, oh God I have never written anything so vulgar, so is jesse, yep im going there, yep you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii/pseuds/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii
Summary: Lena meets a woman older than her online named Angela.But the plot twist is that they don't stay together!





	1. You? My... Mommy?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I finally understand the truth of Mommy kink and it turns me on even more than I thought! So! I thought I would re-try writing it. And this time do it right ;)

Lena sat in bed, lonely and thinks about the night before. The woman she had slept with, the doctor she had slept with to clarify. She felt so… Safe with the blonde… She wanted to see her again but as was left with was a text. This text was very interesting to Lena.

It said: “Lena, you were great last night and I was wondering about us together in a relationship. Now from what I see you are perfect for what I want to have with you. I wanted to have a caretaker/little one relationship. If you need to look this up then please do, gather much information on it actually. And if you agree to this, please tell me your limits. -Angela”

The brit thought about the text, she had done her research this kind of relationship. She thought it sounded fun, being treated like a kid all day? Hell Yeah! Lena was excited but did not want to wait to see Angela. She knew her address and she could visit. Angela told her she could. 

It had been two days since their date, but she already missed her. Lena went into her contacts and saw Angela’s. The picture was of the blonde and herself on their date. Lena opens her messages exchanged with the blonde and started to type.

I missed you- Lena stopped typing and wondered what to call Angela. 

Mommy. She finished the text with.

Right when she was putting her phone back into her pocket, the notification chimed. It was a text for Angela.

Mommy misses you to! I'm at work right now though.

Lena sees the text and smiles, She had called Angela Mommy. What a interesting name to call someone who you weren't related to. Lena always had a fetish like this, she knew most of the rules and realized that she never did what her Mommy told her to do.

She quickly typed up the list of likes and dislikes, nothing much bothered her except for anal play or anything along the lines of it. But then she thought about it, she might want to try anal play. But not much, maybe ass eating but otherwise nothing else. She added a ‘Wanna Try’ section of her two lists.

Lena thought about it some more, BDSM was an option to this kind of relationship. She had done BDSM before, but it was much more serious than she ever wanted it to be. The brit quickly put typed that into the ‘Wanna Try’ section of her list.

She finally sent the message, which was quite long. Most of its length was from the ‘likey’ section only a few things were placed in her ‘no likey’ section of the list. Lena knew that she felt cute, she liked the feeling, and was happy to be able to express this around Angela. Around the house Lena was not really one for doings things, she would make ramen and clean it up and that was about it. 

Before she could finish her thoughts a new text arrived.

Quite a long list Lena! But you don't seem to have many things on your no list! Are you sure you're okay with most of the likes?

Lena reads the text and pouts, she did know she liked them. Wait! She knew there was one more thing she needed to add to the likey list. She pressed her fingers to the keyboard on the screen to make out the sentence of:

Oh! I like spankings.

Lena knew this was already part of this kind of relationship but wanted Angela to know. By the moment Angela had already text back.

Alright baby, we can talk about it tomorrow if that works?

Being called ‘baby’ in this sense turned Lena on, she wondered if it was the same for Angela when she was called Mommy. Lena typed her response:

Yep that works Mommy! See you tomorrow!

Angela texted back quicker than the last time.

Alright, take care of yourself Babygirl. 

Lena loved how much Angela mothered her, it made her feel special. Like she was ‘Mommysgirl’ in this life. 

Okay Mommy

Lena would text back to the blonde, not only excited for the future but also excited to learn more about Angela.

She turns off her phone and goes in her cabinet to get some ramen, she quickly puts it in a bowl and runs it under the sink. Once she has water, Lena stuffs the bowl into the microwave for a minute and thirty seconds.

Lena sat down and saw she got a new text for Angela.

Love you

Lena knew it was to early in the relationship to seriously say ‘I love you’ but she knew it was part of the game.

Love you too Mommy! :)

Lena texted back until the timer of the microwave startled her, her eyes darted up to see the microwave beep and fuss over the hot ramen.

“Alright! Alright! I'm coming!” Lena grumbles as she moved over to the microwave. She attempted to take out the hot bowl but burned her fingers, “Bloody hell!” She wailed as she blew on her fingers, her messy brown hair falling into her face all the while.

Lena takes a cooking glove and grabs the bowl and sets it down on the table. She blows on the hot soup.

“I wonder what Angela’s job is… I never asked…” Lena says “Maybe a store clerk or… Wait… She did a coat on when she first showed me a picture of herself” Lena had met Angela online for the first time, but soon they ad scheduled a date.

“Definitely a doctor!” Lena decided.

She takes a bite of the soup and quickly swallowed it. “Ah! Hot hot hot!” Lena holds her tongue. The heat burning not only her tongue but also her throat.

“I wasn't meant to be an adult” Lena sighs and rests her head on her arm.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes onto to Amazon after getting this idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me forever to update! Originally I was gonna just delete it but decided to have fun with it! Also, this is a very short chapter but I didn't have much time to write it so I hope you understand.

Hours passed by until a noise caught Lena’s attention from the show she was watching, she quickly pushed it and checked her phone. It was a message from Angela! 

Hey baby! Just got off from work! What time do you want me to come over tomorrow?

Lena had completely forgotten about something that seemed so important to her hours ago. She texts the woman back with:

Oh! Could I come over maybe at seven?

Text emotion was always extradited but the brunette never seemed to mind. 

Alright, see you tomorrow Lena! Sweet dreams baby! But what will you be wearing to sleep?

 

Lena read the text, “I don't have anything to wear really…” She says to herself softly. The brit did have clothes but not little girl clothes. She texts her Mommy back quickly and rushes to her Amazon app. She typed in what she was looking for, “Oh…” Lena covered her mouth when she saw what she wanted.

She clicked on it, the brand was LittleForBig. She looked at the onesie in awe, “Mommy is going to love this” Lens looks at the price, it wasn't half bad for what she was paying for. She clicked order, now Lena thought it was a bit much considering she had a low paying job but this was a necessity! The sleepwear was twenty-eight dollars itself but it was a must-have! 

The brit scrolled down the page further after placing her order to see more cute things! She saw a pair of knee high socks which she would absolutely need for her Mommy! Lena went from page to page while ordering things. More things she ordered where cute panties with little ribbons or patterns. 

Lena stumbled onto something else she would like, a paci. They had always made her feel happy in a relationship like this. She strolls through the reviews and finds one quite funny. It was written by BIG RICK, spelled exactly like that. His review said: “Keeps me happy until meal time.”

Just the thought turned Lena on, to have to suck on that until she would get Angela’s warm breasts in her mouth. The brits mouth waters from the thoughts that invaded her mind. She shocks her head in disapproval of her thoughts and continued to shop.

After another hour of shopping, she finally decided that she had bought a good amount of things for her cute girl self.


	3. Mummy and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela comes over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Made Lena say Mummy instead of Mommy because of her accent. Also made this chapter long sinse the last one was short

The next day had come, but Lena managed to keep herself still. Her eyes constantly checking the clock that hung on the wall. She knew it would be seven soon just the matter of two hours needed to be passed. Lena pulled out her phone and her mood brightened to see that her orders had come in an hour ago.

She sprung to the door and opened it to reveal her packages. Taking each one of the two boxes in her hand and walking back into her apartment, she set them both down on her small table. Ripping the tape from the box in pure excitement was enough to get it open. The first box had a couple of items in it. A small bag contained her panties, each front had a small bow of ribbon on it. Then there were her knee high socks she got. After she pulled that out came her onesie, it was white with black lining the front of it said: “I <3 Mommy” in black text with the New York font.

She grabs the second box which was much smaller to see her paci in plastic wrap. Lena took it out and ripped the plastic wrap off like a child on Christmas, this whole experience was exactly like Christmas to Lena. She took the pacifier in her mouth and gave a sigh of relief. Her lips wrap around the plastic as if it were her mother’s own nipple. It was nice to have something to calm her down, or at least keep the brit quiet at times. While keeping the paci in her mouth, she took the other item out of the box, a coloring book. It was always fun to color! No matter the age! Lena had no shame in anything she just bought and thank Lord she didn't have to see the packagers face when they shipped these boxes. 

She got up and quickly washed the panties after taking them out so she could wear them instead of her ones from today. Lena sat next to the washer and almost impatiently took them out early but she knew to be a good girl and wait. After washing them, she threw the panties into the dryer. 

Lena sat on her couch and sighed, glancing at the clock to see she had thirty minutes until her Mommy came over. She sighs, because she wanted her Mommy, and she wanted her Mommy now. But she was patient.

The brit thought about how Angela would react to her outfit, she would just have to love it. Ten minutes later Lena took her panties out of the dryer. She quickly undressed and redressed with the new set of underwear.

She smiles and sees the time, it was seven on the dot. Angela would be here soon or at least was scheduled to be. But the blonde had gotten the wrong address, she knocked on the door next to Lena’s. A small girl opened it, she was much shorter than Lena. 

“Can I help you?” The girl asked.

Angela looked at the girl who was not Lena, this girl seemed to have a cuter sense but Angela kept herself calm. “Ah yes actually, I was looking for Lena Oxton, do you know where she is by any chance?” The blonde asks, her eyes roaming the girl in front of her.

Hana noticed the blonde who seemed to be checking her out, “Uh yeah… She’s next door…” Hana closed the door slowly.

Angela wondered what she had done wrong but just brushed it off. Walking the few steps over to the next door she smiles as she saw the write address. Her pale hand knocks on the door, a bubby brunette answers it.

Her brown eyes adjust on the blonde, “Mommy!” Lena hugs Angela.

The blue-eyed woman smiles at her Baby, brushing some of the hair out of her freckled face. Angela held her for another moment and pulled her out of her arms. “Come on let's get you inside,” Angela says walking them in.

The blonde looks around, the apartment was messy but felt like home. Nothing much filled the room beside a television, coffee table, shelves filled with various things and a couch.

“Come on Mommy, please sit down.” Lena patted a seat for herself and the blonde. Angela nods and they both sat down. “Now we can talk” Lena adds as she sinks into the couch.

Angela smiles, “Alright, come sit on Mommy’s lap.” Lena brings herself onto the blonde. “So you are sure you want a relationship like this?” Angela asks her baby. Lena nods. “Use your words. Mommy is not a mind reader.” Angela states.

Lena nods once more, “Yes Mommy.” SHe says.

Angela approves with a squeeze to Lena’s ass, the brit gasps. “Does Baby like that?” THe blonde asks. 

“Y-Yes Mommy” Lena manages to say as her butt was groped. The blonde stops and gets up from the couch, “DId you buy dinner?” She asks the girl.

Lena smiles, “Yeah! I bought pizza for me but just for my Mommy I got you a salad!” The brit beams. “I also got us some pessi!” She babbled, Lena always spoke as if she was a young child when she was excited. And now with Angela, she didn't have to hide it anymore!

Angela smiles and strokes one of the spikes in Lena’s hair, “Good girl” The blonde says.

“Wemme get it” Lena starts to get up so she can get the pizza and salad but Angela stops her, “Let Mommy do it, you set the table” Lena’s Mommy instructed.

Angela walks into the kitchen having know idea where the two food items were, she opens the small fridge and sees them. The blonde pulls them out and brings them back to the table to see Lena sitting at the table with a fork over a napkin for both of their seats.

“I set the table Mummy,” Lena says shyly.

“I see that” Angela answers and places the box of pizza on the table followed by her salad.

The two sat in silence while they ate, Angela finished first. “Almost done baby?” She asks.

Lena hums in approval, “Yeah just another bite” She says. 

Angela waits till her baby finishes and brings them back to the couch. Lena sitting on her Mommy’s lap while her head was in the crook of her neck. “Alright, Lena I have a scale for you.” Angela starts “It's your scale, it's made for you and only for my little girl. This scale is the cuteness scale” Angela explains to the brit. “One is not cute aka turned on and five is turned on the most or aka being cute.” The blonde says.

Lena nods in understanding until the angel speaks again, “And of course there will be punished for being a bad girl.” Angela states. The brit gulped at that. Punishment? For being a bad girl? No way! Lena thought.

“Are you alright with that?” Angela asks. Lena knew to say yes and she did, but she wanted to be bad, she wanted to see what would happen. “Anything you don't like, this is last minute since I have your list,” Angela asks again. Lena answers no this time. “Alright,” Angela says.

“Now you understand what punishment means right, correct?” Angela asks.

“Yes, Mummy, like spanking, and pinching! Or someone times punishment could mean timeout!” Lena recites from the website she did her research on.

Angela gives a smile, “Good girl! I'm so proud of you!” The blonde praises her. “And you want to know what good girls get?” She asks.

Lena tilts her head, “Rewards?” She asks.

Angela nods and stands, “What do you want for your reward baby?” Lena’s Mommy asks.

The brit thinks about it, she wanted her Mommy to see her little girl panties. “I want Mummy to touch me,” Lena says. 

Angela frowns slightly, “You sound a bit greedy.” They both knew what she meant by that.

Lena wanted to be a bad girl, “Yeah! Just how I like it!” She made sure to raise her tone a bit. “I'm bad girl! Besides, I don't need a Mummy… I can handle myself!” Lena knew she would have to kiss Angela without permission to be a truly bad girl. She pressed her lips against the blonde. Her blue eyes widening while being kissed her baby.

“That's it little girl, punishment,” Angela says, her Mommy voice coming out. “Now get over my knees! And undress you pants!” The blonde orders.

Lena did as she was told. Yes! Getting spanked! Lena thought. SHe pulled down her sweatpants to reveal her cute panties, they were a light shade of pink with a small bow on the front of the elastic. “Mummy I wore these for you” Lena she said softly while she stood in her underwear.

Angela smiles when she saw Lena’s panties, “Baby was a good girl and bought these things? I'm proud of you but you still get spanks.” She explains. “Alright now pull them down.” The brunette takes off her own panties. The blonde pulls Lena over her knees, “Count as I spank.” She demanded, Lena nods in understanding. 

A pale hand makes its way onto Lena’s ass, “One!” The girl calls out. Three smacks later and the blonde’s hand is caressing the Brit's cheeks again. Another three smacks and the same hand soothes Lena. Nine smacks later, Angela’s hand takes care of the burning red cheeks, placing soft kisses on the hot skin. 

Lena’s eyes were filled with tears, her ass was hot to the touch, and her vagina was soaked. Angela noticed this, smiling she says, “Did you like that Lena?” She smirks. 

The brit moans out, “Yes Mummy!” It was more of a pant rather than a moan.

“Does baby want a reward for being good during your spanks?” Angela asks Lena.

“Y-Yes Mommy” Lena manages to speak. 

Angela’s fingers probe around the slick flesh of Lena’s pussy. Her fingers rub small circles around the brits clit, no lube was needed for the wet kitty. The blonde's fingers dip into Lena’s needy pussy, the brit whining from the foreplay. “Please fuck me! Mummy, I said please!” Lena was trying to be as polite as possible.

Angela pulls her fingers out and ponders, “Hmm… Maybe later…. Mommy is feeling quite wet herself, but you can watch Mommy touch herself if you want?” Angela offers to the brit.

“No Mummy!” She whines “My kitty hurts!” Lena continues.

Angela shakes her head, “Give it time to heal and make the arousal leave” Angela responds simply. 

“But Mummy! That's not how it-” THe blonde cut her off with a kiss. 

“Nothing for you tonight baby” Angela smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment


	4. Warm and Tingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! So glad to see this almost has 30 kudos! Im quite suprised people seem t be enjoying this story! I just dont know how it will end...

Lena was sitting on the cool tile of the bathroom floor, her Mommy was resting on the bathroom counter, her fingers pumping in and out of herself. Lena was fighting the urge to touch herself, her wet kitty was aching from not getting her sweet release. 

“Mummy… Please… I need to cum!” Lena whines as Angela moans.

“Not until Mommy finishes” Angela manages to speak without a moan rising through her throat.

They sat for a moment, the only noises heard were the slick noises of Angela’s finger going in and out of herself. Finally, her orgasm came to her, she rode herself through it. Lena practically moans just watching her Mommy orgasm. 

“Mummy, can you touch me now?” Lena holds herself while asking.

“Yes, Mommy will touch you now.” Angela wobbles off the counter and sits down next to her, “Do you want Mommy to eat your kitty?” The blonde asks with a soft smile. Lena nods helplessly. “Alright then.” Angela leans down, her tongue snakes out to Lena’s drenched kitty.

The brit gasps, she didn't want this but she needed this! The release of all of her pent up pleasure. Angela’s skilled tongue wrapped around Lena’s clit, licking, drawing circles around the tip of it. Soft pink lips sucking on the small bud of nerves causing Lena’s hips to buck.

“Mommy wants to hear your moans, baby,” Angela says softly making sure to leave Lena just on edge while she stops to speak.

Lena nods as the woman eats her out. Her moans were soft at first but grew louder, “M-Mummy! I- I think I'm going to cum!” The brit warns her Mommy.

“Not until I say,” Angela responds.

THe brit whines, “PLease! I have held it in for so long!” The brunette was right, she had been holding it in for at least an hour now. She held it through the teasing, her Mommy touching herself, and this now. 

“No. Not until Mommy says so.” Angela’s response was cold this time.

The blonde's tongue leaves Lena’s kitty, it travels to her thighs. Angela loved thick thighs, she had her own pair of them after all. But Lena had normal sized thighs, this did not bother Angela at all though. 

Angela stops and leaves Lena’s pussy, “Do it yourself” The blonde orders.

“But-” “Do it.” Angela cuts her off with a smirk.

“I don't know how…” Lena looks down in embarrassment.

Angela thought this was quite funny, “Let Mommy help you.” She says. The blonde takes Lena’s finger and puts it into position. “Alright now push it in” She smiles softly. The brunette slides her fingers into herself and gasps. “Now look around in there. Mommy says it's alright this one time” Angela explains.

Lena’s finger explores herself, feeling the ridges of her insides. “Mummy! It feels really good right here!” The brit moans. 

“That might be your G-Spot dear.” Angela informs her “Keep fingering right there to orgasm.” Lena can only nod in response. Finally, the brit orgasms, her eyes clamped shut as her mouth opens wide to let out a great moan but is stopped when Angela places her mouth on Lena’s.

Lena calms down as the aftershocks run through her, “Thank you Mummy” She pants.

“No need to thank me. But I have ideas for the next time I come over.” The blonde says.

“Like what?”

“It involves your neighbor, Hana” 

“Why?” 

“I'm kidnapping her.”

Lena’s eyes go wide, “Kidnap her?!” She gasps “Why?!” She asks in shock.

“Mommy is going to take care of her, just like how I take care of you,” Angela explains.

“But why Mummy?” Lena scoots over so now she is on Angela’s lap.

“Because… Mommy wants something. But I still have time for my special baby Lena!” Angela rubs the top of Lena’s head in a playful manner. 

“Alright, Mummy!” Lena smiles.

Angela knew what she was going to do was wrong, not only was she going to rape a girl she barely ever spoke to, but also do it with Lena not being able to see her doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to bookmark! Also constructive critismism is helpful! Also so if this chapter was a bit overdone with the constant possition switching...


	5. Fish! Glass! And... Something Odd?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! I have decided to sorta ruin this fic... Im making Angela a ex Pedophile

The setting was at its usual, but today Angela came over to see Lena. The two of them were sitting on the couch together watching a documentary on the Ocean. The brit points at the screen, “Mummy look at the whale!” She says in excitement.

Angela looks up from her computer to see what was on the screen, “What a big creature” She says in surprise. She went back to her work though. The blonde was laying on the couch with her laptop on her lap, Lena laid beside her, head resting on Angela's chest as she watched the movie.  
Angela glances up at the television to something small and tiny on the screen, “Is that plankton?” She asks wishing she would have been paying attention to the movie.

“No, it's larva,” Lena says with a pout. She wished her Mommy would pay more attention to her and the movie rather than her work. The brunettes bad attitude was washed over by the movie once a dolphin showed up on screen. “Mummy look!” She says in excitement.

Angela looks up and sees the mammal, “Maybe we could see them at an aquarium” She says not interested in the movie.

Lena pouts again and looks up at the blonde, “Mummy am I… Bothering you…?” She asks nervously.

“No dear! Not at all, Mommy just needs to focus that's all.” The blonde answers apologetically. “And tell you what” Angela starts “What if we go to an aquarium later? I saw an ad for one a while back” Angela offers to her baby.

“Yeah!” Lena gives a bright smile but it soon fades into a face of horror when she looks back at the movie. “M-Mummy…” She clutches Angela close.

“Hmm?” Angela looks at Lena on a concern.

THe brit points to the screen, Angela takes a look at the screen to see a huge shark eating the sea lions. “Oh-” Was her only response. “It's alright baby, anything Mommy can do to make you feel better?” She asks. 

Lena shakes her head no, “I'm alright Mummy but I'm going to go take a shower.” The brunette gets up from the blonde's embrace. 

“Be careful little one!” Angela warns and Lena leaves with a nod.

While in the shower Lena thinks to herself about what this relationship has become. It was a good relationship, she enjoyed being with the blonde. Every time she saw her Mommy she just wanted to be in her arms, feeling her Mommy’s hand stroke through her hair.

A knock crashed her train of thought. “Baby, you have been in there for an hour now, are you alright?” Angela says on the outside.

“Uh yeah… Just a bit dizzy… Can you help me get dressed?” Lena asks.

“Sure” Angela answers simply, she opened the door easily. 

THe brit stopped the water and stepped out of the shower, “Come here Baby” Angela says with opening arms to the nude girl. Lena almost falls into her arms, she smiles when her cheek goes against Angela’s chest. 

“Thank you Mami,” Lena said ‘Mami’ instead of ‘Mummy’ just to make herself sound cuter. 

Angela smiles and hugs her closer, “Its nothing baby… Just being a good Mommy” She kisses the top of the girls head. They sat for a moment like that until Angela let the brit down, “Time to get dressed baby” She says softly to the light-headed girl. The blonde gets up to get Lena’s clothes.

“Panties first,” She says while holding out the panties for Lena to step into, once on Angela finishes dressing Lena. 

The two women were getting their shoes on, then Lena spoke up, “Mummy? Where are we going?” She asks.

“To the aquarium, remember?” Angela asks in response.

“Oh yeah!” Lena beams, after she finished tieing her shoes she went outside of the apartment, she was happy hers was ground level. Angela stopped before unlocking her car, “Would you like to sit up front or in the back?” She asks.

“Hmm… Up front with you!” The brit smiles.

They enter the car and make their way to the aqeruam. Once they park, Lena gets out of the car and looks at the big building in awe, “Woah! Look how big it is Mummy!” She points to it.

Angela hums in approval, “Yeah, are you excited?” She asks.

“Do you even need to ask! Heck yeah!” Lena’s voice was filled with joy.

“Hey! Watch your mouth.” Angela guides Lena’s shoulder. “Now hold Mommy's hand while we are walking in.” She explains.

Once the two got int they were greeted by a pale woman with long, dark brown hair, “Welcome in! How can I- Angela?” The woman was cut off by her own words. 

“Hello Amelie, it's been awhile. Either way, as you said two years ago, may I have my free tickets?” Angela greets her.

“But that was when we…” Amelies eyes travel next to the blonde to see the girl who was only a smudge shorter than Angela. “Is this the girl you told me about?” The French woman held Lena’s head up from her chin.

“No touching.” Angela swats Amelie's hand away with a low growl.

Lena was a bit scared at this point, “Its alright dear… We will meet soon enough” The woman hands Angela two admission tickets.

Angela and Lena walk to the ticket counter and hand them in. They walked into the first exhibit, Lena should have been excited but all she wanted to do now was suck on her paci. Damn Lena… She says to herself. 

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Lena says.

“Alright.” The due enter the restroom that was only feet away. 

“Mummy… WHo was that lady?” The brit asks with worry.

“A… Old friend” Angela answers.

They stood in silence for a moment, “She said we would meet soon? What did she mean Mummy?” Lena had so many questions to ask but rather bottled her feelings.

“I'm not letting her touch you okay. It was an old group I was in” Angela looks away, she was a disgrace to herself, she didn't deserve girls like Lena, mainly after what she did to younger girls.

“What kind of group Mummy?” Lena needed to know this. 

“Mommy did some things to some little girls… That she should of not done… Alright?” She answers the brit.

“Oh-” Lena looked down and took her Mommys hand. “You don't do that any more, right?” She asks.

“Correct, now let's have a good day” Angela smiles at her baby.

They leave the bathroom and wander around the aqeruam for the day, the last stop was the gift shop.

Lena freaks out, her eyes roam the endless shelves filled with toys and books! This was actual Heaven! She thought so at least. “Mummy!” She said a bit loudly, causing some people to stare.

“Yes, dear?” Angela gives the other people death stares before looking at Lena.

“Can I get something?” Lena asks.

“Of course” Angela says.

Lena looks around the store, checking out each toy and book. She sighed, nothing interested.

Angela, on the other hand, was in the jewelry section. “What about this one Miss?” The saleswoman offers Angela. The necklace could have anything engraved on it, Angela wanted it to say Baby but she knew that would be cheesy. “Yeah let do that one” Angela decides.

“What do you want to be engraved into it?” The woman asks.

Angela knew exactly what her second choice was, “Little girl” She answers simply.

The saleswoman gives her a shaky smile, “Alright…” She says awkwardly. She starts working on the necklace. Angela thought it was an honestly cute necklace, it had a pendant of a bunny, with the new words on the back that said ‘Little girl’. This gift wasn't for Lena though, more for another ‘old friend’ of Angela’s.

After the necklace was done, Angela got Lena and took her home. Once home, Angela stopped in the doorway, “Alright Baby… Mommy has to go home now. I had a good time though.” Angela kisses her. 

Lena pouts, “Alright… See you soon!” She hoped.

Angela left and knocked the door next to Lena’s because she recognized the girl. Her name? Hana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think


	6. Present, Past, And Something New?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela visits Hana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I'm sorry this took like forever! Might not feel like it but... I haven't updated this in awhile! If you knew me or if our a fan you all know I CONSTANTLY update! So I made this chapter a bit longer than usual.

“Uhm… What do you want?” The person who opened the door asks.

Angela gives her a smirk, “Don't you remember me, Hana?” She asks.

Hana’s eyes widen in fear, “Y-Your... Not who I think you are…. Right?” The Korean asks.

“Depends on who you think I am.” The blonde says simply.

The Korean closes the door, locks it, and rests upon it with her backside. “A-Angela…” She says under her breath. Her breathing was labored, thinking back to when she was raped by the blonde when she was forced to have sex with two other women. 

She feels pounding on the door, “Hana! Open up!” Angela says loudly.

Hana shakes her head, “No…. No… No!” She groans.

The Korean hated herself for knowing she did want to open the door. She had gotten off to the scene of where she was raped too many times to count. It wasn't that she was raped that turned Hana on, it was the fact that she was thrown around by the person she thought she loved. The thought right now was making her thighs clench, the blonde was just out there. 

The woman she hadn't seen in two years, and the fact that Angela was thirty-five at the time, Hana was only seventeen. She dreamed of having someone older than her. There were only so many people who were in a relationship like that which was not for the sex. Angela and Hana did have sex yes but also did spend actual time together. 

More banging on the door took Hana from her thoughts, “Hana! Open the door!” The voice of Angela called again.

Hana was dying to open the door, but she knew it was wrong. She turned back to face the door, her hand slowly reaching for the lock. Hana unlocks the door, she wants to open the door herself but can't bring herself to do it. “It's open…” She says to the door.

The Korean steps back to let the blonde enter, the door opens slowly, a pale woman stepping in. “Hana.” She says softly and pulls her into a hug. Hana had no idea how to react. She steps back to look at the blonde. 

“A-Angela…” Her cheeks felt flushed and hot as tears welled in her eyes. 

The blonde looks at the brunette, “It's been awhile” Angela says.

They stood in silence for a moment, blue staring into brown. The breeze made Hana shiver, “Cold?” Angela asks. The Korean nods her head slightly to fall back into the rapists embrace. Angela kisses the top of Hana’s head and strokes her hair.

“Why are you here?” Hana asked a question that the both of them have been dying to know. Angela didn't know the answer to that question.

“I don't know exactly. I knew you were here and I wanted to give you something.” Angela explains.

Hana frowns, “Last time you gave me a gift… It was… Taking my virginity…” She says.

Angela clicks her tongue, “I know, it was a good gift though, wasn't it?” Her grip on Hana tightened a bit. 

“Yes, it was.” She says a bit pressured.

“But I got you something as an… Apology… From that one incident” Angela says pulling back from the hug. She takes out a small box and hands it to Hana. “Open it” She smiles.

Hana looked at the box, she wondered what would be inside of it. She takes it into her palm and pulls at the pick bow tying it, then removes the lid. After the box was open, it revealed a necklace. It was the same one that Angela bought at the aquarium gift shop. 

Hana takes the necklace out and holds it between her index finger and thumb. “Its really nice, Angela” SHe turns it over to see the text on the back. “Little girl…” Hana reads out. Her eyes shift to Angela, “Why… Why ‘Little girl’?” SHe asks.

“Because you are my little girl.” The blonde whispers into Hana’s ear, sending shivers down the girl's spine.

Hana shifts uncomfortably, not knowing if she really wanted to do this. “Mommy…” She says under her breath.

“Yes, dear?”

“I- I miss your touches.” Hana can barely even say her own words. Why did she say that out loud? Hana knew it was wrong but it felt oh so good.

“I know baby.” Angela’s pulls Hana into a kiss, the Korean felt dirty just kissing the blonde.

“Mommy… I still have my cute girl outfits… Can I wear them?” Hana asks, trying to sound just as much of a child as Angela wanted her to be. The brunette was of age to have sex legally… So why did Angela still want her? Did she think of Hana just as much as she used to? Did she still imagine the nineteen-year-old as the seventeen-year-old she once was?

 

Angela smirks, “Yes baby. Go put those on for Mommy” THe blonde was happy to hear ‘Mommy’ instead of ‘Mummy’ for the time being. She knew Lena would find out eventually about the affair that was about to go down. 

Hana runs to her room and dashes into the closet, her hands searches rapidly through the hangers of clothing. SHe spots it, the outfit her Mommy always enjoyed. It was the magical girl onesie, complete with a skirt! The cosplay piece itself was the sailor uniform you would see in most magical girl anime. That was Hana’s favorite kind of course. She quickly put the outfit on and found her back to her Mommy.

“Look at my baby girl looking so cute for me,” Angela smirks. The look was twisted as it always was. The blonde tsks, “Today I feel like using something we can both enjoy.” Angela gestures to one of Hana’s drawers.

Hana knew what was in the drawer, she put all of her toys in there. She had anything you could imagine! Paci, dildos, strap-ons, vibrators! That's why it was called the fun box. “What about a strapon, Mommy? Or the touch-sensitive one?” Hana asks.

Angela shakes her head, “Just the normal one for today, make sure to grab a condom and lube.” She reminds.

“We don't need lube Mommy… I- My needed kitty is all wet for you…” Hana almost said in a whisper.

“Is that right?” Angela took a step closer to Hana.

“Y-Yes Mommy” 

“Well, Maybe Mommy should clean your kitty instead?” 

Hana’s head nods a bit too quickly, “Yes Mommy, you don't want me to have a dirty kitty, do you?” Her question was answered by the blonde's actions.

Angela pulls down the skirt from the onise, after that she starts to slowly undo the buttons that held the outfit together, revealing Hana’s flat chest. The brunette was completely flat of course! But her chest was not as full as Angela’s.

The blonde then pulls the onise down and off of Hana, “You kept your kitty nice and shaved.” She complements, her fingers brushing against the Koreans clitoris. 

Hana gasps, “Y-Yes… It turned into a habit after you-”

“DOn't bring that up dear, Mommy is here now. And Mommy is going to take extra good care of her baby.” She says softly to her baby. Hana only nods his response. 

Hana felt emotional at this point, she didn't want Angela but wanted it so bad. Her eyes water again and her body presses into the blonde, “Mommy I'm sorry…” She cries softly.

Angela didn't understand why her baby was crying but hugged her back, “What's wrong baby?” She asks.

“I- It's all my fault you left right? A-A-And… You don't love me! You just want my body!” Tears running past her cheeks.

“No, No, no… Hush baby… I don't only love your body. It's not your fault I left! I was just having a rough time with the relationship, the police had found out about it and I needed to leave. Now calm down…” Angela coos, her hand rubbing Hana’s back trying her best to comfort her.

“B-But…”

“What can Mommy do to make it up to you?” Angela asks.

Hana knew what would help but it might be hard for Angela, “Can you… Make milk for me again?” She asks cautiously.

“From my breasts? It would have to be another time baby, I have to take lots of hormone pills for it, and prepare something. But next time we can. Maybe for now you can just suck?’ She suggests.

“Alright,” Hana says, she was a bit saddened but was alright with her new option.

Angela takes off her shirt, no bra was underneath. Hana staring eagerly at the blonde's ample chest, Angela noticed this, “Does baby want to suckies?” She asks, looking down at her own bust.

Her baby nods and takes Angela’s flesh into her palms, “Mommy I want to grow up like you!” Hana says with a smile.

“Maybe someday” The blonde chuckles softly.

Hana runs her thumb over Angela’s nipple, it already raised to its peak. The Korean smiles, “Does Mommy like that?” She asks her Mommy nods. Angela brings her breast up to Hana’s mouth, the girl's mouth instantly locks onto her nipple, her tongue rolling over it as she sucks.

Angela keeps herself quiet as Hana feeds, the brunette wishes he could taste Angela’s warm milk flowing in her mouth, she remembered on how sleepy she would feel after drinking it. Hana sucks and sucks and sucks as if she was making sure to get every last drop of Angela into her mouth. 

The blonde finally releases the moan she had been holding in, “Hana… I think that's enough” She warns.

“But Mommy”

“No buts”

“Not even my cute bottom?” Hana asks with a sly smile.

Angela sighs, “Fine, just a little more though.” SHe reminds.

Hana nods and switches nipples, her mouth now locking onto the left. Her teeth bite down softly onto the bud. Angela gasps, “You're just trying to make Mommy feel better now?” She asks.

“Mmm… Maybe…” Hana smirks.

The blonde pulls her breast away, a small goan amits from Hana, “That's enough.” SHe says. 

 

Hana leaves Angela’s embrace to get on the floor, now standing on her hands and knees, “Hey Mommy~” She wiggles her bottom at the blonde.

Angela bites her lip, “Yes dear?” She stares at those small hips swaying side to side. 

The brunette only wishes to see her Mommy's face right now, “I was wondering if you still wanted to clean my kitty?” Hana sits up and spreads her lower lips, showing her Mommy the sticky substance between them.

Angela knew she wanted to see Hana squirm just like she did when she stole her virginity. Her moaning the word, “More! More!” echoed through her head. Hana’s voice broke Angela out of her trance.

“Mommy?” Hana said, she almost sounded worried.

“Sorry baby” Angela shook her head slightly. 

“Are you-”

“I'm fine but… I do want to clean this cute little kitty…” Angela purs, pushing the girl onto her back. Hana already seemed scared but it was what egged Angela on. Her fingers danced across the girl's skin as she leaned down to claim her prize.

Hana gasps as Angela’s tongue made contact with her clit, the blonde smiles at this. She almost wanted to ask if Hana was always scared about being dominated by her.

The blonde stops her teasing and plunges her tongue into Hana’s tight hole, she always thought it was weird that Hana was so tight, considering how many times she had fucked the brunette. Her wet mussel slides in and out of the girl, making sure to get the upper wall of the vagina.

Hana’s moans fill the room, sweat running past her forehead and getting dirtying the carpet. The Korean looks down to see her Mommy eating her out, Hana’s face was burning hot, her Mommy fixing her wet kitty.   
She gasps, “M-Mommy! Ah~ I'm gonna c-cum!” Hana warns.

“It's alright baby. Let it out for Mommy.” Angela coos.

Hana’s body arches her back as she climaxes of Angela’s face. Her Mommy smiles softly, “Good job baby” Angela says as she licks the rest of the leftover orgasm. Hana doesn't respond, all was heard from her were heavy breaths.

“Alright let's get you to bed.” Angela picks up Hana as if they were getting married, she carried the girl to her room.

“Mommy?” Hana’s voice startled Angela a bit.

“Yes, dear?” She responds softly.

“Will you come to bed with me?” The brunette's voice was the only thing Angela heard in the dark room.

“I suppose,” Angela says.

So they slept, in bed, together. But the next Morning, Hana woke up in her bed's arms rather than her Mommy’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope all the HanaMercy fans (Including myself) Feel better now! Also, I don't think I will have a threesome between the three maybe because I have never written one but there is a first time for everything. Either way, if I have Hana and Lena having any kind of sexual encounter then Lena will not be able to see Angela doing things to Hana. So look forward to that. Also, I'm gonna try to make the next couple of chapters 'plot' but I don't know exactly what I will do. It might be fluff or something of Angela and Hana's past. Or just things on Angela's past! Either suggestions are welcome!


	7. French and The British

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Hana spend more time together and Lena officially meets Amelie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wrote a bit of this through writer's block so it isn't my best chapter, also pointless smut between Hana and Angela. Its only breast stuff but ya know? And the chapter title really only comes in part at the end of this chapter. And personally, I feel like I rushed Lena finding out about Angela about Hana. Originally I was writing this chapter with more Speedy Recovery but my mind wanted HanaMercy... Either way, enjoy!

Angela laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about many things. Wondering how Hana felt after she realized that her Mommy left. She sighs and sits up, her eyes closing and hands covering her face. 

She got out of bed and took a quick shower, after that she got dressed and walked out the door of her house. The blonde drove back to Lena’s apartment complex, rushing up the stairs, she stops at the two doors which were side by side. Number two zero eight and two zero nine. 

Angela sighs and knocks on door two zero eight rather than the other option. The door opens, the girl was a bit scared, her voice was shaky, “Mommy?” Hana says, her hair covering some of her face. 

“I know I'm sorry I left, I had some work to do at home” Angela pulls the girl into a hug, taking in the fresh scent of the Koreans hair. “Did you shower?” She noticed Hana’s hair was damp.

“Y-Yeah… I just got out.” Hana welcomes Angela in.

The two sit down and the brunette lunges into the blonde's arms, “I missed you!” She whines. 

Angela smiles, “I missed you too” Blonde hair mixing into brown.

The two women sat for a moment like that until Hana pulled away, “Mommy? Are you with another woman?” She asks.

The Swiss woman thought about the question, “Yes, but I want to break up with her because I want to be back with my baby.” Angela explains.

“But-”

“Mine” Angela points out the mark on Hana’s collarbone, it was a scar, “I put this here for you to remember that I am your Mommy, your Mommy only.” She pauses to pull up her shirt, “You put this here to show other girls that I am only YOUR Mommy.” Angela shows. 

 

Hana whined, “But Mommy if you're happy with her then stay with her!”

“I want to be with you though” Angela strokes the bite mark she left on Hana about a year ago, “You never left my thoughts even when you did leave me,” The blonde says softly.

Hana didn’t know if she should appreciate this or be creeped out by it, the feeling was odd. “Mommy I-”

“Whats this?” Angela sees the chain around Hana’s neck, it was the necklace she bought her. “Awe my baby girl wore her necklace!” The blonde was so happy to see that Hana liked it.

“Yeah, I got sad and missed you… So I put it on” The Korean explains.

“So please my baby…. Don’t leave Mommy again…” Angela cooed to her girl.

“Let me think about it. But why did you come over here in the first place?” Hana brushed the question aside.  
“Well I came to tell you something”

“Which is?”

“If you haven’t noticed, Mommy’s breasts are bigger. Do you want to know why that is?” She asks the girl.

Hana gasps, “You can make milk!” She asks happily.

Angela only nods, Hana’s smile is wider than usual.

Mere seconds after Hana guessed the good news, her blonde lover's shirt had already come off. The Korean looks at Angela’s tits in awe, “Mommy your breasts are so beautiful…” Hana caresses the pair of ample breasts.

Angela loved this feeling, being complemented by her little girl was the best feeling in the world to her. Soft finger brushing against her flushed nipples, “Can I suck Mommy?” Hana asks. The blonde nods.

The brunette's hair falls onto her face as she leans into Angela’s pair, the Koreans mouth latches onto the nipple, sucking gently so she doesn’t hurt her Mommy. The warm milk drips into her mouth in small amounts, she was sucking it up like a straw. 

The Swiss woman gasps as she looks down to see Hana, the brunette looked so cute when in this state. Angela takes Hana’s body into her lap as the girl suckles, “How is it?” The blonde asks.

Hana smiles and pushes Angela’s breast aside in her mouth, “Its weally gud Mommy!” The new baby talk was Angela’s weakness. The doctor new to not be aroused by this but Hana was practically asking for her to be wet, with her baby talk, cuteness, even by just being gentle. 

The Koreans eyes start to close, the milk from her Mommy always made her sleepy, she still was sucking though, Hana wanted every last drop of Angela. 

“That's enough, for now, baby” Angela pulls her tit away from Hana’s hungry mouth.

“Mommyyyyyyy” Hana whined, a drop of milk trickling from the girl's mouth.

Angela chuckles softly and wipes the drop, “No, Mommy is tired now.” She was, having milk taken from her really was exhausting. 

“Okay…” Hana pouted but knew that was not the way to get what she wanted. 

Hana snuggled her face into Angela’s chest, “Mommy, I'm sweepy” The small girl says. 

The blonde huffs, “You want to sleep with Mommy?” She asks. Hana nods. “Alright” Angela picks up the girl and brings her to the bedroom. She lays her baby down and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“Your coming to bed, right Mommy?” Hana asks softly.

“Yes,” Angela answers simply. 

While Hana and Angela enjoyed a nap that day, Lena got an unexpected guest at her apartment. 

“Ello?” Lena looks out the peephole.

The woman stood tall, her skin was as pale as Angela’s, but her hair was not blonde, it was rather a warm black. Lena knew the woman, she had met her once. The brunette opens the door hesitantly, “Y-Yes?” Lena asks, her eyes trailing up and down the woman.

“Here to see Lena,” The woman says, she had a thick French accent. 

The brit was surprised the woman remembered her name. What was her name again? Dang, it Lena! “Amelie?” She questioned, hoping to not get her name wrong.

“Very good” The French woman pushed through the door and into Lena’s apartment.

“Uhm… Excuse me? You can't just bust in through here!” The brit steps in front of Amelie.

“I was looking around, Angela sent me.” She clarifies. Amelie was lying, but Lena didn’t know that.

“Oh-” Lena’s answer trailed off.

The woman wanders into Lena’s bedroom, she smiles to see a stuffed animal on the bed. Amelie enters Lena’s closet and finds a bin that was sitting on a shelf labeled with ‘Mommy and Me’ she chuckles softly and picks up the box.

The pale woman lifts the lid to see a couple of outfits and panties, underneath that, was a couple of toys. “Did Angela give these to you?” She asks.

Lena answers from the hall, “No!” She had to shout.

Amelie wonders if Lena was planning on asking Angela to use these? No. Lena should at least know that Angela only uses her own toys.

The woman sighs and walks out to the bubbly brit, “What is your price?” She asks, taking out her wallet.

Lena froze for a mere second, “Wh-What?”

“Angela is not paying you to be her side?” Amelie asks.

The brunette's eyes widen, “Side? No! She is not paying me! And I'm not her side!” Lena shouts in anger. “Also why did Angela send you? How do you even know where I live?!” Lena was having a fit right there, right then. 

Amelie had no words, “Ahem… I followed you girlfriend here… And no… She did not send me” The woman walks out.

Lena stares at the woman as she walked out, in shock, in anger. The Brit felt stupid, how could she let Angela play her like that? She didn’t know the answer to that. Lena wanted to find out who had taken her Mommy from her. Her hand formed into a first and formed back into a hand again, she knew that she needed to keep calm. But why? The blonde was cheating on her!

THe brit sighs and lets out a groan. She didn’t know what to do, didn’t know who to ask, and didn’t know who to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comment! Feedback is great! Have any chapter ideas? Let me know!


	8. Ruined Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Angela face the facts, that their relationship won't work. But Lena stays anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its been forever since I updated this! I was on winter break and didn't have my laptop for a lot of it. Also just a lot of stuff with my girlfriend.

A phone call is where it started, two voices talking a with the same idea. Both of the people speaking spoke with accents, French and Swiss. “So back with Hana?” The French voice asks.

The Swiss woman sighs, “Yes, but I feel bad for Lena. I really do.” 

“No need Angela, I can take her if you want, I have room at my house for her.” Amelie was on one of the lines.

“It's alright, I can manage,” Angela responds softly, the room she sat in was dark, it wasn't even her room it was Hana’s. 

The call ends and the blondes blue eyes glance at the girl she sat next to, her brunette hair fell onto her face so perfectly, Hana’s breath was soft against the pillow her face rested on. The Korean was everything Angela could have wanted in a woman, Lena was up to standards but it was hard staying with a girl when your ex-was right next door. Angela knew people who had broken up with their partners because of that reason.

She sighs and places her hand on Hana’s exposed thigh. Angela kisses the girls forehead and lays back down next to her girlfriend. The blonde knows she should go back to sleep, so she does, but still, closing her eyes and to see Lena was something she hated.

The next morning she woke up with eyes right in her face, “Morning Mommy!” Hana says in joy.

“Oh, good morning Liebe” Angela pats the girls head as she gets up.

“Where you going, Mommy?” The brunette asks while tilting her head.

“Just making breakfast” She answers simply.

Angela walks into the kitchen and opens a cabinet to see spices which was something she needed, then opened the fridge to see a carton of eggs, after grabbing the carton she pulled a pan out from under the sink. The blonde knew the kitchen well since she had lived with Hana for two years back when they were dating.

Hana got out of bed in nothing but a T-Shirt that was way too big for her and panties. She walked out to see the blonde angel making her eggs just the way she liked it which was Sunny-side up. “Mommy I could have made it myself” The Korean presses her fingertips together.

“Just wanted to bid this to you before I go,” Angela says while pulling out a plate to serve the eggs on.

“Go where?” Hana sits down at the table.

“Have some work to do” She answers simply.

“Oh-” Hana was a bit sad to see her Mommy go, she just wanted to spend more time with her.

After breakfast was finished Angela slipped her shoes on and left Hana alone at home once more.

Once Angela is out of Hana’s apartment, she turns to see the next door. The blonde knocks and waits for a response from Lena but never got one. She pulls out her phone and texts the Brit. But still, after five minutes nothing happened. Maybe Lena was asleep? No. She never sleeps in. Angela knew quite a bit about Lena considering how little time they had spent together. 

While looking down to see a new text message from Hana, the door opened to Angela’s surprise, the Brit was standing right there. “Lena!” Angela tried to give the brunette a hug but she backed away from the Swiss woman.

“Angela!” Lena says in sarcastic surprise voice.

The blonde knew something was up with Lena, “What's wrong hun?” She asks, not bringing up the fact that her baby was giving her attitude. 

“I dunno… The fact that your cheating on me kinda hurts…” Lena mumbles.

“And what gave you that Idea?” The blonde asks.

“Your friend Amelie”

Verdamnit.

“She told you a lie”

“She asked how much you paid for me” 

“Do not believe anything she says, she tells lots of lies”

“But-”

“No. We are not having this conversation.” Angela stops the conversation “I'm here now and that's all that matters.” The Swiss woman hugs Lena tightly.

The brit didn't believe Angela, she still thought what Amelie had told her, but to make Angela happy was her dream. Every woman the blonde has ever dated knew there was something wrong with Angela. But some people still loved her. Amelie and she shared the same passion for mommy kink but were both dommes, Hana was completely alright with the blondes issues, and Lena was only getting to know some of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment!


	9. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie remembers the first time they used the Double-A system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So made sure to make this chapter longer than the last two. Also, this chapter gives us more information on Angela and Amelie.

Amelie sat at her desk with a computer burning her eyes. She had been sitting there for over three hours. Why had the brunette been sitting there for those three hours? Amelie was going through each one of her favorite dating sites. 

None of the sites had what she was looking for. But a ring from her phone took her out of the computers trance. It was a text from Angela, what did she want? Amelie picks up the phone and swipes through the lock screen to check the text message. 

Angela: Hey so Lena’s onto me

Amelie looks at the message, did Lena really go and snitch on her? But why? The French woman starts typing.

Amelie: What did she say when she told you?

Seconds later another text came through to Amelie.

Angela: She said that you asked her if I was paying her.

The brunette sighs, Lena did snitch on her. She wasn't supposed to do that! I mean… What was she thinking?! Lena had no idea what she was getting when she entered her relationship with Angela. Amelie knew the day she saw Angela that they would be perfect for each other. But when they started talking about dominancy, things started to go downhill. 

Another text ruined her thoughts.

Angela: And she said she might want to meet you again.

This surprised at this, Lena wanted to see her again? No. Why would she? Was it because Amelie was a less strict girlfriend? She had no idea why Lena wanted to see her. She texted the blonde back.

Amelie: She said she wanted to see me? No way!

The brunette admitted that this was no time for sarcasm but that was just who she was. But by the time her thought ended, Angela had text back.

Angela: Well I would like you to come over so I can introduce you to her

Amelie: Do we still have to go with the system? They aren't as young as some of the other people we have done this with! That's why we even made the system! Because these were young teenagers!

Angela: Just get your stuff so we can do this

The brunette didn't know if she wanted to see Lena. I mean… She hadn't been a Mommy in awhile. But she would give Lena a shot. The system that Angela and Amelie used was called Double A. It was used when Angela or Amelie got bored of their current other and would pass it onto one another. Hana was transferred to Angela through this system. Amelie remembers the day they traded girls. Angela had been with a redhead named Emily and wasn't very happy with her so she traded Emily for Hana. 

~Flashback~

The room was dim, as it always was. Four people sitting down in chairs. It was quiet until a young girl spoke up. “Mommy?” She looked up at Amelie. 

“Quiet” The brunette shushed the Korean.

The blonde took a step forward closer to Hana. She looked at the brunette's features and smiles. “She seems nice,” Angela says a bit monotone. Her pale hand strokes one of Hana’s cheeks. The Korean winces, she had never met Angela before. The seventeen-year-old was nervous to be given to the blonde. 

“The redhead, what is her name again?” Amelie asks looking at Emily from afar. 

“Its Emily” 

“Did we ask you to speak?” Angela turns her head to look at eighteen year old. 

There was one thing that Angela did not understand, why did Amelie want to get rid of such a fine girl? “Amelie?” The blonde asks.

“Hmm?” 

“Why get rid of such a wonderful girl?”

“She is too young, seventeen is a higher cost to pay if caught rather than Emily's eighteen payment.” The woman explains.

“Oh” Angela was very sneaky with her work, she always kept her girls quiet about what goes on between them. Hana was everything Angela had been looking for in someone, cute, small, flat chested. It was everything Angela could have asked for. 

“I will take Hana,” Angela says.

“Wait-” Hana tired to interfere but Amelie pushed her over to the blonde. 

Amelie grabs Emily from the corner and walks out of the room. Afterwards it was just Angela and Hana in the room. Blue eyes staring into brown, “Tell me about yourself” Angela says. 

“Well… I’m very open to new ideas. Oh and also! Amelie says I’m cute.” Hana explains this was the first time she had ever said her old Mommy’s real name. The name Amelie felt good to say, it practically rolled off her tongue. 

“I don't matter if you are open or not open to new Ideas because in my home and your new home… There is no saying no to new ideas” Angela takes the girls hand and walks her out. “That was one of the problems I had with Emily.” She explains. “Which of course will result in punishment” Angela adds.

“Okay!” Hana still seemed happy though Angela was trying to warn her.

The blonde stops for a moment and Hana ran into her, “You seem happy about that” She says.

“I wouldn't say I'm not happy about that…”

“Oh, your a naughty girl aren't you?” She asks. Hana only nods her head in response to the blonde. “I'm starting to like you already” Angela knew Hana was perfect for her the second she saw the Korean.

On the other hand, Amelie walked back to her car with the redhead next to her. “Tell me about yourself,” The brunette says.

“Well, Angela said I was stubborn,” Emily says. There was one red flag. “And she said I wasn't open to new Ideas” She adds. Oof there was another one. Amelie was unsure if this trade worked, at least she got Hana off her hands. 

“This won't work,” Amelie says “Leave right now and I won't do anything rash”

Emily looks at her, “Your kidding-”

“No, leave”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment!


	10. New Home, New life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trade between Angela and Amelie it final and the two girls move back into their old rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to make this chapter over 1,000 words (Which it is) and I hope that makes you happy!

Amelie had driven over to Angela’s house, she hadn't been there in a long time. Her finger hovers over the doorbell but the door had already opened. “Amelie” Angela says “Please come in”The blonde welcomes the French woman inside.

She enters to see the cool tile floor of the blondes house, “Angela you spend little time here though it's such high class” Amelie mumbles as she walks into the Double-A room.It was a dark room just as she remembered it. 

Four chairs sat in the room, one for Angela, another for Amelie, and two for the other women. Though one chair was empty, Hana stood in the corner of the room but not in the chair, she was not up for ‘sale’ as Amelie would call it. But in one of the chair sat Lena. 

The brit sat in the chair, looking around until she saw a familiar figure. Her eyes squinted to inspect the figure. It was Hana! Wait…. Lena did not understand. “Hana?” Her voice was soft. 

“Quiet” Amelie sushes the girl.

Lena tensed at the order, she was not soft with commands like Angela was. “I-”

 

“I said quiet” Amelie states.

Angela had walked in and stood next to Hana, “Sit dear” She says. Hana did what she was told. The Korean stared at Lena from afar, was that who her Mom was with after her? Disappointing. That's what she thought at least. Lena probably never was as good as a baby as Hana was. In Hana’s mind at least. 

“So, I will take Lena off of you, correct?” Amelie asks looking at the Brit. 

“Yes” 

“Alright then” 

Amelie grabs Lena by the arm, “I'm not gentle” The French woman informs as she walks out with Lena. 

“I got it,” Lena says, she was nervous. What if she didn't want this? Did she want this? She thought she wanted this. But did she really? She did not know for sure. 

Meanwhile, Angela sat in one of the chairs and sighs, “I hope she enjoys her time with Amelie”

Hana heard her speak, “Why do you care so much about her? You only used her to get over me…” It seems that the Korean was jealous!

“You jealous Hana?” Angela asks.

“No Mommy…”

“Good, because only bad girls get jealous” 

The brunette had heard that voice that Angela spoke in before, it was her Mommy voice. Angela wasn't usually one to have rules but this was one. Most people liked it when their significant others got jealous but not Angela. Amelie always had a thing for it. 

A couple moments of silence until Angela got up from her seat, “Come” She demands. Hana followed of course. She wanted to be a good girl, not only to impress her Mommy with good behavior, but to also get a reward. 

Amelie had taken Lena home, Lena wandered around the house, her face showed her disappointment. Seeing Angela’s house was one thing, but degrading to a low life apartment was another. The brunettes traveled to a dark room that was in the back of the house. “This is your room” Amelie unlocks the white door with a key. 

Her own room? In someone's house or… place that wasn't hers? Lena was excited at first but thought about it, maybe Hana had her own room at Angela’s? Though it seemed the blonde spent more time at the Koreans apartment more than her own home. 

Angela brought Hana back to her old room, something that Hana missed the most was this room. It was filled with gaming posters, though these games were for younger audiences. The walls were a light shade of pink, almost a cream color. Hana remembers all the times she and Angela spent in this room. Hours upon hours of fucking that had happened in this room. The times Hana had orgasmed in this room was countless. 

“Hana?” The voice broke the brunette's thoughts.

“Y-Yeah?” Hana asks, a bit shaken by the blonde.

“We will be staying here for now.”

“What about my-”

“I paid them early to end your lease.”

“But my-”

“Everything is packed and will be delivered by tomorrow morning.”

Hana’s mouth was agape, how did the blonde do all that while they were together? It made no sense?! 

“How did you..?”

“Hade movers handle everything” Angela explains easily, checking her nails, the paint job was still intact. “Anyway, you can settle back in as you please” The blonde left her alone in front of the room. 

The brunette walked into the room, a flashback hit her in a mere second. 

Her mind thought of the time when Angela tied her to the bed, taking a paddle and slapping her ass with it. God that day was the best. Hana shook the thought of her mind. Looking around the room she saw that the walls were painted, posters were rehung onto the walls, every display piece was dusted. Did Angela do all this? Or did she pay someone to do it?

The Korean sat onto the bed, the bunny blanket still laid on it as well. Her hand runs over the bunny logo, it was the one that her designer made for her. Hana had gotten famous around the age of sixteen, which was a year before she and Angela started dating.

In another household, Lena sat in her room, it was bland, she could decorate later. The walls were a clean white, her dresser sat in the corner, dust covered it. No one had used this room in awhile it seems. But it that was a thought Lena liked. She was the first in a while. 

Lena looked around, planing where she would put everything, she didn't have much in her old room so cleaning this place up would be the norm. A voice spoke from the doorway, it made Lena jumped. “Do you like the room?” Amelie asked.

Lena took a moment to think about how to respond to the question, “It's nice, But I mean… It could be nicer…”

“Anything I can do to make it more… Enjoyable?” The pale woman asks.

Lena got excited after the question was asked, to design her room? For free? That seemed too good to be true! But she took the offer, “Yeah! Could we get it painted?” She asks, her eyes wide like a child's on Christmas.

Amelie knew she would get in trouble if she painted the walls, “Of course!” Why did she say that?

“Oh and one more thing!”

“And what is that?”

“A TV!”


	11. Tea and Kir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena spends her first main day at Amelie's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the chapter! Now I'm making sure all of these are over 1,000 words! Also, most of this chapter is WidowTracer so yeah. I just felt like I needed to really put more of it into this since that's another big ship. And if you are here for the WidowTracer, I'm sorry, I have never written it before and I should have practiced. So yeah have another chapter of trash.

Hana laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling, nothing to do that day. Angela was out at work and Hana had not left her room since the blonde left which was around five. THe brunette got off her bed and walked down stairs, she was very tired. 

She wandered to the kitchen to see a note on the front door, Hana takes the small piece of paper into her small hands and reads what it said, ‘Hana I'm off to work, if you don't remember my work times they are listed below:” THe Korean saw the times though she remembered them. 

Her hand opens the fridge door and saw that nothing of her taste was available. A small array of slades and fruits sat in the fridge. She sighs and closes the door and pulls out her phone by instinct but realized it wasn't there. Angela must have taken it… But why?

In the low life apartment that was a couple miles away, sat Lena, she was feeling the same thing as Hana. Well not exactly. Lena’s Mommy was home, she just hasn't called her that yet. The brunette was a bit scared to. 

Lena had never called anyone else other than Angela ‘Mommy’ before. But if she thought about it-

“Lena” Amelie stood in the doorway.

“Oh, hey” Lena’s voice was dull, she was bored. Did she call Amelie by her first name or Mommy? It was something that confused her. 

“If you were wondering, You call me Mom or Mother.” Amelie filled the Brit in. So, Amelie seemed to treat Lena like she wasn't a child. Unlike Angela, Amelie prefers ‘Mom’ over ‘Mommy’ it was interesting. But it made Lena a bit uncomfortable because she called her Mom that. 

“Mom?” Lena says a bit nervously, It's not that she was scared, it was just she had never called another woman that before. But If Amelie preferred that over ‘Mommy’ then maybe Lena should act a tiny bit for… Mature… The Brit got up from her bed, “So what are we gonna be doing today?” She asks.

Amelie pondered for a moment, “I have to go shopping if you would like to come you may.”

“What if I don't want to go?” Lena made sure not to say that with any attitude. She didn't want to get in trouble just yet! And even then, what if Amelie had different rules than Angela? There had to be some other differences right?

“You can stay home” The taller woman was always so… Blank… But it didn't bother Lena. What if they just needed to open up to each other? That was it? Because In Amelie’s view, Lena didn't seem to be enjoying herself. But it would work out, she hoped.

Stay home? That was new for Lena. No one ever let her stay home alone. Not even her own mother! The brunette really lets Lena do as she pleased. “You sure? Mum?” Lena asks just to make sure it was the correct decision.

“I trust you” That was new.

Lena got quite excited! Being trusted? “Thank you…” The Brit looked down at her feet, playing with her hands to make her self less awkward.

“For what?” Amelie looked at the girl like she was dumb.

“No one ever really has trusted me before…”

“Why not? You are a sweet, kind, caring girl Lena.” Amelie enters the room to sit down on the bed, patting her lap for Lena to sit in. 

Lena takes the seat on the brunettes lap She stays quiet while her Mum talked. Amelie went on about how important she was to her, how surprising it was that she wanted to spend time with someone like that. Lena listened to her well, Amelie was warm, her pale arms had been wrapped around The Brit. Lena might had just fallen asleep until Amelie lifted her up.

“Tired?” She asks.

“Nah I just didn't get good sleep”

“You should rest”

“No its-”

“Sleep Lena, you need it.”

Amelie pulls up the covers to the bed. She takes the pillow and flattens it, she wanted her girl to be as comfy as possible. The Brit smiles at how much Amelie tried for her. They had even had a bit of a bad past but still, she was caring as ever!

After Lena had been tucked in and put to bed, Amelie went shopping. Making sure to get everything she herself likes but also what she thought Lena would like.The trip back had been… Longer than expected though, traffic is a bitch.

Once she got back, Amelie saw that she missed a call from Angela.A voice message was left by the blonde.

“Amelie, I hope that you and Lena are enjoying your time together! Hope the month goes well for you!” 

It was short, just like all of Angela’s messages. But Amelie had forgotten that she only had one month with the Brit. Unless she chooses to stay. THe brunette worried that she wouldn't leave a good first impression though, or that her care wouldn't be as good as Angela’s. It never was. It was the reason most women left her to go back to Angela. The thought pained her though, she shook it out of her mind and entered the house with four bags of groceries. 

 

She tiptoed across the wood floor after putting the items away. Amelie made her way to Lena’s room. The Brit was laying safe and sound in her bed. THe sight put a smile on Amelie’s usually blank face. Amelie wandered off into her own bedroom and tucked herself in. The night was silent as always though, but something ruined the sound of the breeze. THe sound of tussling from a room down. Amelie did as any Mom would.

THe brunette walked down the hall and opened Lena’s door. The Brit was tossing and turning in her bed. Was she having a nightmare? Amelie sat down on the bed and rested her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Lena” She whispers.

The Brits eyes open slowly, “Mom…” She latches onto Amelie. It wasn't expected but she held the Brit close. Amelie wanted to be the best Mom though she wasn’t Lena’s birth mother. She didn't even know if Lena had Mother issues. But the brunette wanted to be there for the Brit though. 

“Baby it's okay..” She whispers. It was the first time that Lena had been called a pet name. Or any name other than her real name. Lena felt safe though, happy even. It was a good way to end their first day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment & Kudos!
> 
> Feedback is helpful and always appreciated!


	12. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know its been FOREVER since I updated! But the story isn't dead. I was really busy and was going through a lot of stuff for the past month. I also made sure to make this chapter longer than my normal ones. Also three things. One, I'm sorry there hasn't been any smut. Two, the little bit of smut in this chapter is horrible and I cut to another scene rather than the smut because yeah. Three, I'm too lazy to change the smut and make it better.

Angela sat on the couch, the fine leather almost sticking to her, it was the one little reason why she hated the couch. Hana sat on her lap, a handheld was in her grasp. The tv was turned to a low volume as the both of the sat in silence. The blonde’s hand rubbed the Korean’s thigh as comfort, Hana had been having a hard time with her game.

A ringing interrupted the silence, Angela got up leaving her baby behind, “I will be back in a moment.” The blonde says to the brunette, Hana replies with a nod. 

Angela walked into a separate room for a reason, Amelie was calling. 

“Hello?” She puts the phone up to her ear.

“Good evening, I should get straight to the point. Lena had a concert tonight… For orchestra… I guess she's in a orchestra group.” Amelie shrugs, though on the other line. 

“Alright.”

“And I was wondering if you wanted to come?” The French woman asks.

“Well… I will see what I can do. It is possible for me to come, but I'm worried about Hana, that child never has self-control…” Angela sighs and face palms into her hand.

“Merci.” The hang-up was fast, the call only lasting five minutes.

Angela walked back into the living room, to see a sleepy girl on the couch. “Is my baby tired?” Angela asks.

“No Mommy!” Hana shot her eyes wide open and sat up.

“Well… If baby goes to bed now… You can have suckies!” The blonde offers, she knew at that moment, Hana will be going to bed.

THe brunette pondered, did she want suckies before bed? Or did she want to stay up later? What if she got them and SAID she went to bed, but really, she would be on her handheld. But if her Mommy found out, she’d be angry. “I want to stay up and have suckies!” Hana whines.

“But it's not an option, sweet girl.” Angela sat next to the brunette, crossing her arms over her chest to make her breast bulge. “Are you sure?” The blonde asks.

Hana eyes her Mommy’s breasts, but doesn't stare for long, she might get punished for that. “I-” She didn't know what to say.

“Speak words dear.”

“I want them Mommy…” Hana was a bit ashamed of herself, but she would take her Mommy over anything.

Angela spoke with actions rather than words, she pulls up her shirt slowly, making sure to look at Hana in a sensual way. The Korean scoots closer to the blonde, looking at her breasts in awe, wanting her Mommy’s sweet, creamy milk. “Mommy did you make milk for me?” Hana asks, the build up between her legs was killing her.

“Yes, for my sweet baby.”

The brunette waits for her Mommy to take off her bra, she wanted every last drop, it had been so long since she had this, since she had any of Angela, since Angela had any of her! Hana needed this so bad, she wanted her Mommy to touch her all over, but she had to be a good girl for that.

Once the bra was off, Hana latched onto the blonde’s pale breast. SUcking hard, the milk spurting into her mouth. God she loved that taste! The taste she hadn't had in so damn long. Angela gasps, Hana must had been hungry. “Baby… A bit slower for Mommy.” The blonde managed to say, looking down at the Korean. 

The sight of Hana like this made Angela want to take her, so bad. “How much do you want dear?” Angela asks.

“All of it Mommy...” Hana never spoke to her like that, but at the moment, this was everything Angela wanted, to be taken by the younger girl was a bit odd but she was alright with it. Besides, Angela would spank Hana for it later. 

The brunette pulls away with a yawn, “Mommy…”

“Yes, dear?” 

“I’m tired…” Hana hated to admit it, but she was tired. She was always tired after Angela’s milk. 

“What did I tell you?” Angela gives a soft smile.

“That I would be tired…” The baby looks at her Mommy’s breasts, they were swollen from her attack.

“Exactly, now come on.” Angela stands up and takes Hana’s hand to lead her into her bedroom.

Hana liked Angela’s house but the downside was that she had to sleep in her own room. The Korean wanted to sleep with her Mommy, sometimes she would get cold or have a nightmare and be able to sneak into her bed but otherwise, she never got to sleep in the same bed with her.

Tucking Hana in was usually a long process but Angela needed to finish quickly, she got a text to be there at eight fifteen. It was seven forty. She still needed to get ready, shower and go for the drive.

Meanwhile, Amelie had been taking a shower, the glass was fogged, a small girl sat on the shower floor. “Mum?” Lena asks the taller brunette. 

A hum was Amelie's response, “My friend Jesse plays in my group, would you like to meet him?” The short girl asks.

“Of course dear.” bends down to sit with Lena. “Is he a nice boy?” She asks, running her hand through the Brits hair.

“Ye! He is a really nice boy!” Lena sounded a bit too excited for her Mom's taste.

“Alright well, I shall meet him when we get there.”

After the shower, the two brunettes dry off and finish getting ready. Everything was going fine until Lena stopped the French woman. “Wait Mum!” The brit shouted. “Go out there and wait for me!”

“Why?” Amelie was confused.

“Just wait outside!” Lena shouts. 

The taller woman rolls her eyes and waits outside the bathroom. They still had an hour before they left. Amelie planned on dropping Lena off at home afterward then go to the local bar with Angela, they hadn't had drinks together in a long time. 

Lena, on the other hand, stood in the bathroom, she was only in a bra and panties. Her pale hand makes its way to her dress which sat on the counter. It was a short black dress, quite simple but when she saw it at the store, she knew it would match Amelie's. 

The brit pulls it over her head and smiles at the image of herself. She looked nice, Lena gives a little spin, her smile was wide. The brunette's hair still in its spiked state. She was ready, Lena opens the door to see Amelie look up from her phone.

“Mon Dieu…” The French woman says.

“How do I look?” Lena asks.

“Very nice, let us go.” The taller brunette takes the Brits hand, they make their way outside, it was a bit chilly. “Take my coat.” Amelie takes her blazer off and rests it on Lena’s shoulders. 

“Th-Thanks Mom..” Lena gets into the sleek, black car. 

Angela opens the front door to her house so she can leave until a voice stops her, “Mommy?” The voice was high pitched. 

Shit. “Hana? What are you doing up this late?” The blonde turns around to face the Korean.

“I heard the door open, where are you going?” She asks.

“I- Amelie asked me to go see Lena’s concert with her.” Angela hoped that Hana wouldn't be mad at her. 

“Oh yeah! Lena is really good! I always used to hear her practicing!” Hana was interested. “Can I come?” She asks.

“I would be late… you would have to get ready and shower…” Angela sighs.

“Please!! Mommy please!!” Hana whined, usually this was how she got what she wanted. 

“Fine…” Angela sighs, she had already taken a shower and gotten ready, she would have to do it twice because the blonde knew that Hana would want to shower together. “I'm guessing you want to shower together, yes?” The Swiss woman asks. Hana responds with a nod. 

The two women make their way to the bathroom, Hana slides off her elastic short shorts and has Angela pull off her oversized shirt. It was one of Angela’s old boyfriend's shirts. The blonde kept it because of memories but once she met Hana, she knew the Korean would like to sleep in it.

Angela signals for the brunette to start the shower as she undresses. The blonde pulls down her dress and panties, once they are off, she unclips her bra and tosses it into the sink. She makes her way to the glass door shower with Hana. 

“Mommy.” Hana presses up against Angela’s chest, nuzzling her head into the crook of the Swiss woman's neck, blonde hair draping over her. She wanted to cuddle, “Do we have to go?” She asks.

Angela sighs, “We don't have to, but I would like to.” Her hand running up and down the Koreans back.

“But Mommy… I- I need you!” Hana looks up at Angela. “I have missed your touches! I miss my Mommy!” The brunette cries into the pale woman's chest. 

The blonde was shocked by Hana, “You-” She was cut off.

“Please Mommy! Touch my kitty!!” Hana knew she wasn't supposed to ask for things but she couldn't wait any longer.

Next thing Hana knew was that she pinned up against the wall. The blonde slips two fingers into Hana without warning, “M-Mommy..” She gasps, the Korean had not felt this in so long. 

Angela knew not to go easy on her, Hana wanted this, the blonde wanted this. They both needed this. The Swiss woman pumped her fingers in and out at a fast pace, she wanted to finish this quickly.

About two hours away from the two was Amelie and Lena. They drove to the theater in silence, “You excited?” The Brit asks. 

“I have never been to a concert for orchestra before.” The taller woman admits.

“Oh- Don't worry Mom! You’ll like it!” Lena says excitedly, she had never brought anyone to watch her concerts before, ever since she was a child, her parents would never go. It was always her and Jesse. 

A couple of minutes pasted in the car, a few signs past, and many traffic lights triggered. But finally, the made it to the theater. Once they left the car, it was a small period of time before a man came up to Lena. “Lena! Look at yuh! Lookin’ like a shiny penny in that dress!” The man named Jesse says.

“Jesse It's you!” Lena Smiles and jumps into the cowboy's arms, he was always strong. 

Amelie’s brow raises, “You must be… Jesse…” She puts out a hand for him to shake, “I'm Amelie… Lena’s-” She pauses to cough, “Mommy.” The French woman finishes.

“Oh… I’m-” The feeling of a hand being on his shoulder stopped his speech. 

“Jesse, His name is Jesse.” Another man says. “I should introduce myself, I am Hanzo.” The man named Hanzo says. “Also, Jesse’s Daddy.” He whispers to the French woman.

“Well since both of them are playing I guess we could… Sit together…” Amelie says walking them in, She already knew where she wanted to sit which was near where Lena and Jesse were playing. 

The concert went by fast, Hanzo paying close attention to every string the Jesse played and plucked. Amelie closed her eyes to take in the wonderful music played by the people. Her favorite would have to be Baby Elephant Walk from Hatari, It probably was the easiest piece that they played. 

Afterwards, there were claps and whistles to be heard, bows and waves to be seen. Amelie and The Asian man approached their partners with smiles. Lena had been filled with happiness from Amelie's smile, she seemed so… Proud of her! This feeling was new… And Lena definitely enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions? Leave a comment! Make sure to Kudos!


	13. And That's The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story finish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, this is so short. This will be the final chapter.

Hana laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling, her Mommy sitting beside her. “Mommy?” She asks.

“What is it dear?” Angela responds, cool hands running down the brunettes back.

“I'm sorry you couldn't make it to the concert... “ The Korean apologizes to the blonde, guilt spread across her face. 

Angela sat for a moment, her eyes looking through the sides of Hana’s. SHe almost felt bad for having the brunette say sorry. It wasn't the best feeling, and she should spank Hana for what she had done, being so needy. 

“It's alright dear,” She pauses “You will receive spanks tomorrow.” The blonde informs. 

Hana knew deep down that she wanted to spanks, but in the current moment, she wasn't so excited for them. It had been awhile since she was a bad girl. Lately, Hana was a good girl but had not been given a reward in a while. It made her needy, It made her cry, she needed the sweet release. 

But she was happy that her Mommy had forgiven her, it was always happy to hear that. “Thank you, Mommy.” The brunette says softly. 

“Of course baby… I can never stay mad at you.” Angela leans over her and kisses Hana softly. “I love you.” She smiles.

“I love you too.” Hana made sure to stay calm throughout her praises. 

The blonde leaves the room and shuts the door as quietly as possible. Hana sighs, a smile painted across her lips. It felt good to be praised again. 

In a separate apartment complex, Lena laid in bed with Amelie beside her. The pale woman had one hand placed on the Brits cheek. They sat in silence for a couple moments until Lena spoke up.

“Mom… I know we have only been together for a couple of weeks..” She takes a breath “But, I- I love you.” The brunette with spiked hair sits up to hug Amelie. The French woman froze for a split second before hugged Lena back. Was this love? Is this how her life would finish? Would she finish with Lena? Get married, have a life, be happy for once. She felt it with this girl, her heart racing.

“I love you too, Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comment!


End file.
